The Alternate
by Adventure-Seeking-Juliet
Summary: AU.When Anakin took the jump on Mustafar, Obi-Wan only cut off his leg, and he was able to escape unburned, but exactly ten years later he begins having dreams about a would-be pilot strong headed dreamer force sensitive boy living on Tatooine...R&R pleas
1. Prologue

The Alternate

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: While watching Star Wars!!!

Disclaimer: Nope, it is not owned by I

A/N Please read this author note! This is an AU story, and here's why: When Anakin took the jump on Mustafar, Obi-Wan only cut off his leg, and he was able to escape unburned. There are other reasons you'll see as you read, but I don't want to ruin the suprise. Please read and review...sorry for grammatical mistakes, I need a beta-reader, and my spell checker dosen't work!! Enjoy:)

________________________________________________________________________________________

Prologue:

A sad whimpering filled Darth Vader's ears. It seemed no matter how many people he'd killed in the past ten years; since he'd ceased being Jedi Kinght Anakin Skywalker, and had become the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Vader, these sad cries penetrated his cold, seemingly unfeeling heart.

The whimpering then gave way to a new sound; screaming, and loud erratic sobs.

The room where this was taking place had been dark up until this point as a dim light flickered on in the tiny room.

The weak beam illuminated the body of a young boy, of about ten years old. The boy thrashed about in the hard bed, covered in sweat from a nightmare.

The boy's sandy blonde hair fell on his face, covering his eyes that were probably shut tight in fear.

A woman's hand touched the boy's shoulder, and he instantly was wide awake. The young boy's eyes widened in fear, and this time Vader could see them because the boy's hair was no longer blocking his sight.

The eyes were deep, electric blue, though they were saddened in fear Vader could see a spark in them.

Vader gasped.

He'd seen these eyes before, many times. They were his eyes...the eyes of Anakin Skywalker; now Darth Vader.

"Aunt Beru?" the boy gasped, clinging to her.

His aunt sighed," Did you have another dream, Luke?"

Vader froze, Luke was the very name Padme and hi...Anakin had decided on for a boy, a mere coincidence he lied to himself.

Luke shook his head yes. All the while his sandy blonde hair, which was strikingly like Anakin's own, fell into his hauntingly familiar eyes.

"The same one. Again," Luke whispered," about you, and Uncle Owen."

" Are you sure, Luke? Tell me about it. It might ease your mind so you can sleep," Beru commented in a loving manner.

Luke looked skeptical, but did as she said.

"It was awful, Aunt Beru!" Luke ran his hand through his hair," There were Imperial Troops, a..and they were doing horrible things to the farm, I think they were l..looking for m...me, but I don't know why. Uncle and you wouldn't tell them where I was though..." Luke shuddered.

Vader knew how Luke felt, he'd had nightmares like this for years, infact he almost wanted to comfort the boy, but dismissed the feeling angrily.

"Luke?" Beru prompted her nephew to finish the tale.

"Then," Luke's voice broke," they burned the both of you along with the farm...they laughed." Luke said the last word bitterly.

The boy... Luke's eyes grew cold, and distant for a second, and Vader felt Luke's anger surge.

"You died slowly, in pain." He whispered.

Beru pulled her nephew into a tight hug, and murmered," It was only a dream."

Luke pulled back," But it felt so real...more and more real the more I have the dream," he countered.

"Luke Skywalker, let me tell you a little something. Your nightmare was just a dream, do you understand? Your Uncle and I will always be here for you, Always."

______________________________________________________________________________________

Lord Vader awoke, panting. His mind fluttering to his dream of the Force-sensitive boy.

He smoothly jumped out of bed, and put on his black cloak hood to hide his cold, evil blue eyes. Vader momentarily wished...hoped...begged that his, Padme were here with him right now comforting him after his dreams like she did so long ago...

He panicked as a new thought raced through his brain. If this dream was a vision...then that means the boy, Luke Skywalker is...

Is what? What could he possibly mean to the Dark Lord?

*Your Son* the unforgotten voice of Padme Amidalla filled his head, even though she had long been dead, by his own hand.

" Impossible," Vader hissed aloud," there is no way that...that boy could be mine!"

But suddenly Vader wasn't so sure.


	2. Chapter 1

The Alternate

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

Disclaimer: If I am writing an AU fic...then why would I own it? I would have made it like this in the first place...Just a thought...:)

A/N This is chapter 1( holpfully you all could tell that.) I was very excited by how many people added this to their Alerts and Favorites lists! Thanks to all who did, and a special thanks to ilovenat1995, and sodorland for reviewing! I hope to get some more reviews this time( hint hint...PLEASE REVIEW!!) I hope you enjoy it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Oddball

Luke Skywalker was different than the other kids who lived in or around the small Tatooine settlements and space ports.

Luke lived on the Lars moisture farm near both Mos Eisly, and Anchorhead, with his Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen.

It was a commonly known fact that the Lars weren't exactly rich, infact Luke Skywalker grew up in a type of poverty.

Despite this fact Luke was known for his many "peculiar gifts" which caused the meaner characters who heard of him to take to calling him "the weird one" when he wasn't in ear shot.

One of thses strange occurances that made Luke appear different was his piloting skill.

From the time Luke was five years old he was obbsessively fascinated with ships, speeders, models, and anything else he could get his hands on that had anything to do with flying. His best friend, Biggs Darklighter noticed this all too much, and bought Luke a T-14 speeder for his seventh birthday.

Luke, and the other kids from the area raced every weekend in Beggar's Canyon( much to Owen's dismay.)

Luke always won, and although he didn't know it even his Aunt noticed this simularity Luke shared with his father with a bit unease.

On top of this skill, Luke shared another simularity with his father; he had a knack for fixing things, mostly mechanical objects. It seemed he could fix anything on the farm which both caused his family happiness, and distrubed them.

The ability that seperated Luke from other kids more then anything was the way he could almost read thoughts at times, and when he answered the door, or the holopone before the person knocked or the holophone rang.

His Uncle, Owen Lars took on a grudging nature due to these aptitudes.

He grew angry with Luke and would always say things along the lines of, Luke is too much like his father. Of Course Luke found nothing wrong with that at all.

This day was different though. It was the day after his awful nightmare about his gaurdians deaths...

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The young boy with sandy blonde hair, and vivid blue eyes that anyone would recognize as Luke Skywalker stood next to a tall, lanky dark haired boy several years older then himself, Luke's best friend Biggs Darklighter.

Biggs was talking to Luke animatedly.

"So, Luke wanna go racing in our T-14's later?" Biggs asked holpfully.

Luke started to reply, but a large boy of about the age of thirteen or so cut in.

"Yeah, little Skywalker wanna race me in Beggar's Canyon?" he sneered.

Luke, and Biggs snorted.

"Luke would smoke you, Darkmoon," Biggs laughed.

"Yeah, like I have the past... ten times, is it now?" Luke taunted the bully.

Darkmoon was mad now.

"Well you might be a better pilot then me, but at least _I_ don't cry for my mommy and daddy at night! Infact, you don't even have a mom and dad do ya? You're just a poor, little orphan," Darkmoon smriked.

"Shut up, Darkmoon!" Luke yelled angrily, all the while Luke glared intently at Darkmoon, his bright blue orbs penetrating the older boy like ice daggers.

By now the entire playground seemed to be crackling with the tension in the air, and everyone had backed away from the two boys, expecting a fight.

"Aren't ya gonna' run home to your mommy and daddy, Skywalker? Oh wait," Darkmoon cackled," you don't have any do ya?"

Luke looked like he wanted to kill the bigger boy, but was distracted from his anger by a rattling from behind Darkmoon.

The small crowd watched in awe as a large peice of playground material, as big as an adult human's head seemd to float in midair until...

WHAM! It hit Darkmoon right in the back of his ego inflated head.

Darkmoon yelled out in pain, and both the younger and older kids re-coiled in terror.

Luke gave only an astounded gasp of," Whoa."

"I'll get you for this, Skywalker," Starken Darkmoon called to the younger boy in fury, but Biggs was already pulling his best friend away from the cursing Darkmoon.

They ran away from the playground, and didn't stop until they were halfway to the Lars farm.

"L..Luke," Biggs panted," did you do that?"

"I...I don't," Luke mumbled, brushing at his watery eyes.

"Tell me the truth," Biggs pleaded.

"I," Luke whispered," I'm not sure how, but I **did **do that."

They were both silent until Biggs chuckled," You are definitely an oddball, Skywalker."

~**ON THE STAR DESTROYER, THE DEVASTATOR~**

Vader awoke from yet another dream about the Force-sensitive boy, Luke.

He was dreaming of the boy more and more often now, and he had finally realized something that he despised himself for accepting, the would-be pilot, strong headed, dreamer, Force-sensitive boy was his son.

_His son._

A/N The next chapter is when the plot sets into REVIEW! Yes, and please please please if anyone would like to beta read this, contact me!


	3. Chapter 2

The Alternate

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to music, like always.

Disclaimer: It is not owned by I, no matter if I wish it was or not. Although technically, I own that bully kid...but who wants to own him?

A/N Well this chapter will probably be shorter then the past two chapters, but I hope you still enjoy the story and continue to review please, it's like a Christmas present everytime I get a nice review:)

______________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2- Ripple Effect

Later that day after Vader awoke he felt a ripple surge through the Force.

More specifically, as he pulled his dark cape around him, and glanced into the tiny mirror in his large, darkly colored room.

As he stared into the mirror, something he rarely did, the first thing that caught his attention were his eyes.

They were the exact same vibrant shade of blue as Luke's in his dream...there was only one difference.

Vader's eyes were dark, cold, distant, and there was a hardness to them that Vader hadn't noticed before. Luke's on the other hand were bright, and seemed to spark with love and adventure; Darth Vader sometimes wished his own eyes could still do that.

But only sometimes.

At that moment Vader felt it.

It was a ripple in the Force, not a nudge, or tremor; a ripple.

He gasped as it flew through him with the unseen power if the Force like he hadn't felt in a long while, it was familiar.

A knock on the door, startled him out of the shock.

"Enter," to Vader's dismay his voice shook.

"Lord Vader, the Emperor demands you to contact him," said the shaking voice of Captain Needa.

"You are dismissed, Captain Needa," Vader hissed, impatiently. Captain Needa scuttled away in a hurry.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Vader was kneeling in front of his Sith master.

"What is thy bidding my master?" he said passively.

"Rise, Lord Vader," the Emperor said, with less feeling then even Vader's comment had had," I have felt a tremor in the Force," the Emperor's holo image crackled.

"As have I, my master," Lord Vader agreed.

"I have tracked the ripple to the home planet of Anakin Skywalker, Tatooine. You are required to go there, Lord Vader," the Emperor ordered," Whoever it was, that caused the ripple he or she is untrained; a Force-Sensitive."

" Your point, master?" Vader sneered.

The Emperor's anger flared," Do not disrespect me, Vader. You must go to Tatooine and kill the Force-sensitive."

Vader's thoughts momentarily drifted to his dream..._Now there was real evidence that Luke IS real..._

Then he retorted," Yes, my master."

______________________________________________________________________________________

_Anakin Skywalker is dead, _Vader repeated to himself once more.

If this 'Luke' did exist and he DID happen to be Anakin's son, to shouldn't matter to him.

Yet, it did.

He hadn't been Anakin for a decade, if he had to kill Luke then he just did. It was of no consequence, but it was.

Vader had succeeded in hiding the small fraction of himself that was still Anakin Skywalker...that is until the dreams.

Lord Vader sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, while with the Force he flicked the holovision on.

The headline under 'Imperial News' read: Young Princess of Theed, Naboo's capital city, delivers speech to her people, considered to be the future youngest diplomat since the former Queen and Senator of Naboo, Padme Naberrie Amidala.

A picture of Princess Leia appeared on the screen, causing Vader to groan.

She looked a lot like Padme, with the big brown eyes, and beautiful curly brown ringlets, the holovison shook then flicked off.

"Lord Vader," the image of a long faced Admiral took over the screen," We are coming up on the Tatooine system, and will be landing within the hour."

"Thank you, for the message Admiral," he growled. The holo screen turned off.

_What was he going to do?_

He hated himself for admitting it but Vader wasn't sure he could kill Luke.

No infact he knew he couldn't.

Luke did exist, and he was Vader's son.

For the first time in so many years Vader felt...love.

He would finally be with his son.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Emperor Palpatine had done a lot to ensure he arrived at his high position.

He'd been a Nabbooan( A/N I looked it up, it isn't Nubian) citizen, a senator, a chancellor, and now here he sat knowing that his young apprentice felt connected to the Force-sensitive, so just to show Vader that he could not disobey the Emperor; Palpatine made the order for the Storm troopers to kill the _entire _Lars family including...

A/N Next chapter coming soon:) Please review.


	4. Chapter 3

The Alternate

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Why do I even tell people when?

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars...*tear* *tear* *violin plays* Don't it break your heart?

A/N Sorry for long waits, but I am finally back to this story:) I'd like to thank, ilovenat1995, and It'SMeAmBeR, for reviewing Chapter two. And please remember that this story is AU for more reasons than the one already stated, but you see when we get to it( several chapters from now) what I mean, Enjoy:)

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3-Vader's New Weakness?

The stupid gold protocool droid would not shut up.

Infact, Luke was alomst sorry that he'd ever found the thing, along with it's counter part, R2-D2.

However, Artoo wasn't half bad, Luke actually found him intertaining; much much more so than C3P0.

The twin suns were nearly done rising, and Luke took the moment to watch them. Both of the suns were glowing with a beautiful light that spoke of faraway places and adventure.

Luke sighed, Why was he so excited about the stinkin' suns anyway all they did was give him sunburns.

Luke finally stood up, only remembering that he had to be home when the sunlight caused the dull red finish of his T-14 to gleam, temporarily blinding the ten year old.

Luke didn't hurry up though, he moved as slow as he possibly could, examining even the grains of sand under his feet. He really didn't think that not spending another hour or so on the farm would hurt him all that much, he'd be there the rest of his life probably...he had _plenty_ of time to fix 'vaporators.

As he bent down to inspect a lifeless rock his thoughts wandered to the events yesterday evening in the playground.

He was so sure that he'd done that; Luke could _feel _it, yet at the same time it wasn't possible to do that. No matter if it were possible or not he'd still caused it and if he hadn't then everyone else would still say he had anyhow.

Yet another reason that made him different.

Luke ran a sun tanned hand through his sandy colored hair, causing it to become more untidy than usual. The boy slowly drew himself up, dragging his feet the whole way.

Luke climbed into his speeder and with one fleeting look at the blinding suns, he sped away...

Into a future he didn't even know belonged to him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Vader stalked out of Mos Eisly, well if you could call driving at a crazy speed in a used speeder stalking.

He'd already had to stay at this dump overnight, and he was becoming more more angry by the second. The only reason he hadn't already gone and retreived Luke was because it might seem suspicious to Palpatine if he found the boy so quikley.

Vader knew exactly where to find his son, but upon his arrival had decided to ask around to see if anyone knew anything about Luke...for information purposes of course.

It was suprised to see that several locals referred to Luke as 'the weird one', Vader grew so angry that he "accidently" choked the second person who had said it.

He was growing more protective of Luke by the minuite; too protective.

As Darth Vader manuevered the speeder toward the destination he remembered to be the Lars' homestead, he began to fret over a fact that he had over looked.

Luke's dream.

Was it just a kid's nightmare, or a vision from the Force? If Luke had inherited that particular gene from his father then it was more than likely the latter.

Vader cursed himself mentally for both his over looking the problem and caring about it at all.

Vader understood how it felt to lose people you care about, especially when you feel as though you should have been able to save them in the first place. Infact, the Sith Lord was almost certainly sure that part of the reason he became Darth Vader was because of those things happening to him.

Vader's speeder slowly came to halt; smoke.

He could see smoke in the distance, Vader's heart froze, and with the Force to inhance his speed he raced on foot to the Lars farm.

It was burning. Vader could here the strangled screams as Owen and Beru's life force began to drain away.

"What have you done?" Vader roared at the head storm trooper, TK-234.

"The Emperor commanded us to destroy this home and kill the people, Sir," came the short reply.

"You insane, incompetent, bantha!," Vader yelled, choking the storm trooper," you have disobeyed me!"

Lord Vader whipped around, when he felt a strong presence coming closer. He panicked when he saw the form of a, speeding, speeder in the distance...

_A/N Cliffy! Though, not really...anyway Obi-Wan won't be in the story until later, I'm not a huge fan of the Obi-Wan to save the day thing...but please, please, review! Merry, Happy Christmas!_


	5. Chapter 4

The Alternate

Written By: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to music...no change that I'm putting Star Wars ESB on it's one of my favorite's...

Disclaimer: I hate these, but the site calls for one so here it is.

A/N All right, here is chapter 4. Um Luke is going to be more than a little distressed in this chapter, and Vader was difficult to write. I want him to be both like a father because he can easily relate to Luke about this particular occurence, but at the same time I want him to keep the rigid attitude of the Sith. It was very intense to write, please give me some feed back because what is written here will begin their relationship for the rest of the story.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4- War of Instinct

Luke was a good person...a little reckless and prone to do idiotic things, but he'd never really had to deal with fear.

That is until he started having those dreams...now Luke _was _afraid, but not for himself, for the only family he had.

Luke had been contemplating things all morning and on the way back to the farm was innocently planning to just stop thinking about such difficult matters for a while.

All his hope was shattered at a few words out of Threepio's mouth, however.

"Artoo's inner database reads that there has been a fire of a high magnitude of temparture to the north."

North? North was toward...

Oh no.

Luke's mind was racing, all thoughts from before disintegrated in a moment; they were all replaced by fear and a blinding determanation to get home.

He pressed on the acclerator with an alarming force.

"Master Luke, I do believe that you are nearly surpassing this vehicle's speed limit," C3P0 said, his voice shaking.

" I know, Threepio," Luke's answer was curt.

Artoo beeped some sort of exclamaton which Threepio answered without translating it.

"Fun? You lousy piece of scrap, how can you call _this _fun!"

Luke ignored them both, though.

It wasn't long now, he could see the entire farm, the smoke around it was clouding most everything, and only three figures were visible.

Two were of dead, or passed out storm troopers, the other was tall man dressed in a dark cloak that was hiding his face.

Luke slammed on the brake at the last minuite, and still at full speed the speeder lurched forward dangerously, and Threepio was flung out.

Luke was too frozen to acknowledge his new droid, he stepped out of the speeder...

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Vader could have felt the strong Force presence of the boy from Croscant, but in such close proximity the glow around the boy was almost to light to stand, Vader wondered if his had been the same way before he'd been trained.

Luke was still going at full speed when he hit the brake and the droid that Vader himself had made long ago, was flung out of the speeder, but Luke didn't notice.

He stepped out of the speeder, slowly.

Luke just stood there for a second, blue eyes distant and wide with shock.

Vader's own fear gripped at him, this could ruin his relationship with his son really quick.

Then it all happened in a blur. Luke's passive attitude changed abruptly to anger, and at the same time love.

The little boy ran forward, so fast that Luke must have used the Force to inhance his speed somehow.

Vader managed to catch him right before Luke flung himself on the burnt remains of Owen and Beru.

Vader's insides were in turmoil. Part of him wanted to hug the little boy close and explain evertthing to him, and comfort him.

_Curse those paternal feelings._

The other side wanted to leave the boy here on Tatooine, who cares if Luke's "guardian's" were dead, anyway?

In the end a mix of the two instincts, the Sith and the Fatherly comprimised with a mix of the two.

Vader's arms couldn't hold the distressed boy, however.

Luke began to yank and pull, then he started kicking and clawing at his captor so much that the Dark Lord was taken by suprise.

"LET GO OF ME! STOP IT, I HAVE TO GO THEM!" With one final kick from Luke, Vader released his son, who landed on his knees by his guardian's remains.

His eyes were tear stained as Luke whispered to the dead bodies.

"I'm so sorry, this is all my fault...I love you."

Vader could only say," It is not your fault, everyone must die. It is the way of life."

Luke's head snapped around to look at Vader, and for a second Vader saw the boy's eyes flah an angry color of gold.

"You killed them," Luke accused.

Vader was not suprised by Luke's feelings...the boy was extrodanarily like his father.

"I did not kill them. If you come with me, I will help you find who did." Vader chose his words carefully, before Luke could know the truth he had to come with his unknown father.

Luke stood up," Who are you?"

Vader looked at the ten year old with almost a sense of fatherly pride, at Luke's bravery to talk at a time like this.

"You'll find out in time, young one."

A/N So, your thoughts?


	6. Chapter 5

The Alternate

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to music, like I normally do as I write.

Disclaimer: No ownership, whatsoever. That right belongs to Geosrge Lucas, Lucasfilm, and you know what I mean.

A/N Hey everyone, I'v had this chapter written out( on paper) for days,but I've only just now found time to post it. Chapter 5 is more like a time of bonding for Vader and Luke, when I read fanfic's I always love these type chapters, alas I also _don't_ read the A/N's most the time...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5-Bonding

Darth Vader, dark lord of the Sith sat in his personal debreifing table, staring at the little blonde boy at the other side of the table. Luke and Vader both kept their eyes focused at the suddenly interesting dark tiled floor.

Luke suddenly looked up at Vader. Identical blue eyes met, then both pairs shifted back to the ground.

_Why hadn't I been prepared for this? _Vader asked himself mentally. Was he not even able to have a civil conversation with his own son? _No apparently not. Wait, this was all Kenobi's fault anyway...he had never taught Vader how to start good conversations! _Vader's self-centered thoughts continued to ramble through his brain.

Vader noticed Luke shiver in the cold og the room. _Funny, _he thought, _not so long go he'd hated the cold of space._

Luke shivered again, and hugged himself. Vader stood," Space is cold," he stated, a hint of a smile on his face.

Luke just nodded in agreement, _space is cold, a bantha could have told you that!_

Vader heard the young Force-sensitive's mind clatter and chuckled," I don't believe bantha's can talk, young Skywalker."

_It was odd, _Vader thought, _addressing someone other than hiself by the name Skywalker._

"Hey!" Luke cried indignantly," Stop reading my thoughts!"

"I wouldn't have to read them, if you wouldn't broadcast them so loudly," Vader repreminded his son.

Luke made a sulking face and shivered once again.

Vader wasn't sure what to do, but an odd feeling of protection came over him, and he shrugged his dark cape of his "massive" shoulders and handed out to Luke.

Luke eyed it curiously.

"Put it on. It'll keep you warm"

Luke hung the cape around his shoulders, it was much to big for him.

"It is especially cold," Vader went on," when you come from an overly warm planet."

"How would you know?" Luke asked.

Vader laughed darkly," I was not born in space, I am also from that dust ball planet."

Luke raised one eyebrow, reminding Vader of Padme for a fleeting second," You're from Tattoine?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," Vader replied gruffly.

"Oh, well...I hate Tatooine," Luke was trying to make some sort of small talk," Mostly because of all the blasted sand!"

Vader snorted at Luke's comment," Let me guess, because it's rough, coarse, and gets everywhere?"

Luke looked thoughtful," You forgot the part where the sand goes on, and on in all directions. On the farm I used to have to fix the 'vaporators, and the only thing to look at was sand, sand, and...more sand. Where you a farmer?"

Vader blikned," No I was a slave the entire time I was on the planet, I escaped when I was nine."

Luke shivered under Vader's cloak. "My grandmother was a slave, before she married Uncle Owen's dad."

Luke studied his unknown son," What did your aunt and uncle tell you about your parents?"

Luke shrugged," Not much...my aunt told me that my mother was very beautiful, though. Uncle Owen told me my dad was a navigator on a spice freighter."

Vader pounded the table in anger ," That's a lie, your father was much more noble than that! Owen's a fool!"

Luke whispered softly," I know he lied, but he is-was a great person." Luke wiped his eyes angrily.

Vader looked at his hands, he didn't want yo upset his son," You loved them very much," he commented.

Luke bit his lip," They were all I had....they didn't have to take me in, you know. Without them who knows whereI'd be. I loved them."

Vader stared at the distraught little boy," Let's not talk about this yet...what's your favorite pastime?"

Luke grinned the cocky Skywalker grin," Racing speeders."

Vader found himself grinning to," Tell me about the races."

Luke's grin grew even wider, if possible.

"A bunch of the kids from Anchorhead and even a couple from Mos Eisly go down to Beggar's Canyon every fifth day, to race. I was the best there! It was so much fun..."

Vader hid his pride. "That's very dangerous, I doubt your guardian's approved."

Luke put on an innocent look," I only made their life more...interesting," he said simply.

Vader gave him a "Obi-Wan" look," Indeed."

"Anyway," Luke announced hastily," the only real competion his Fixer, Darkmoon, and Biggs."

Luke jumped up," Oh no!"

Vader almost fell out of his chair at the boy's rambunctious movement.

"I have to go back, I never said bye to Biggs, and my speeder's still there!"

Vader sighed.

"You can send a holo message to your friend when we arrive on Crouscant, and you will have no need for the land speeder."

"But it took me days to modify it..."

"I am the best pilot if the Empire. I will teach you how to fly any kind of space craft after you are settled," Vader said, secretly looking forward to it.

"Really?" Luke questioned him.

Vader nodded," It's late, you should sleep."

"Sleep?" Luke scoffed," But I'm not tired!" Vader groaned.

"You will sleep, or I'll have the medical droid drug you."

Luke shut his mouth.

Vader called his personal assistant over the com.

Then he turned to Luke," Wait here for Captain Dwyn."

Vader began to leave only to find Luke following him.

"Stay here," Vader growled.

Luke raised his hands in defeat," Fine. As you wish Mr. All Powerful."

Vader left Luke there, and went to make contact with his master. Palpatine had demanded contact an hour ago, he would not be happy...

A/N REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 6

The Alternate

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Hm, it matters, why?

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. At all.

A/N Sorry about the grammar mistakes in the previous chapter, I got lazy, and my spell checker didn't work. This chapter helps move the plot, but it's not my favorite. Please review, it is a kind thing to do:) And remember, Anakin is NOT burned in this fic...I almost forget myself sometimes.

Chapter 6- To Realize a Miracle

"What is thy bidding, my master?" Vader greeted Palpatine, as he kneeled.

"Rise, Vader," the Emperor spat angrily. _Well this isn't good, _Vader thought anxiously.

Vader rose slowly, anything to prolong this talk; He'd never realized how much he'd hated his master until now.

"Why didn't you kill the Force-sensitive, Lord Vader?" the Emperor's oily voice echoed through the dark holocom room.

Vader thought frantically, he would wait to tell the Emperor the truth, as long a he possibly could.

"The boy has much potential, my master."

"I feel there is more to this Lord Vader," the Emperor replied, slightly interested.

Vader sighed. If he didn't tell the Emperor the truth now, Luke could be killed.

"The boy-his name is Luke. Luke...Skywalker," Vader hated having to do this, and could feel the hate boil in him, for his master. Luckily Vader could hide his emotions much better than Anakin Skywalker.

The Emperor nodded to this statement," I had forseen this. It was I, Lord Vader. Who arranged for the stormtroopers to kill Owen and Beru Lars. Several days ago I discovered them hiding the strong Force-sensitive..."

Vader's anger was worse than it had been since Mustafar. The Emperor had set them all up...**again!**

**"**We shall test..._Luke, _when you arrive on Crouscant, Vader."

Vader kneeled to his master and ended the transmission.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Luke was fast asleep, when Vader entered the boy's temporary bedroom.

Vader stood in the doorway watching his son, a gentle smile on his face. Luke was sprawled out on the overly comfortable bed, with his mouth wide open and his blonde hair a mess.

"My son," Vader whispered softly.

Luke slept on, Force knows the child needed the sleep. Not only had this been probably the worst day of his life, but it was his first night of sleeping without awful nightmares. As Vader recalled the reason of the nightmares a wave of guilt hit him.

"I'm sorry, Luke."

The boy seemed to not stir.

It was a miracle, Vader thought to himself, a true miracle. That his beloved angel Padme and himself had created such life. Vader remembered when he'd found out about Padme's pregnancy. It was so happy, that in the midst of all the war and destruction something so brilliant and lovely was going to happen.

That was until the dreams...then he'd almost wiched Padme wasn't going to have the baby, he'd thought of it as more of a curse than a blessing.

He'd been so very wrong.

Vader stared down lovingly at Luke...he _was _a miracle.

A mircale, that Vader could not let the Emperor corrupt. Darth Vader stood abruptly, and grabbed his com.

"Captain Dwyn, prepare mu personal shuttle."

Captain Dwyn seemd suprised," Yes sir, right away."

Vader returned to Luke's room, and Force flicked the light on.

Luke rolled out of bed, " Aunt Beru?" he called, out of habit.

When he saw Vader his mouth formed an 'Oh'," Sorry...old habit."

"We are leaving," Vader announced.

"Should I get dressed..."

"No," Vader cut him off," there is no time. No one knows we're leaving."

"Oh alright," Luke shrugged.

"Follow me, Skywalker," Vader turned, cape flaring, and Luke followed...he was still wearing the pair of black pajamas that Captain Dwyn had got for him, and his hair was standing up in all different directions.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Vader waited for Captain Dwyn to come forward, along with R2 and Threepio as Luke stood all but drooling at Vader's coolection of ships.

"Captain, I want you to go to Tatooine. I have programmed the directions to the farm where Luke lived onto my TIE fighter. You must go there and retrieve all of his important personal belongings. Then meet me on the rendezous point on Z'Trop."

Captain Dwyn nodded, and after a near galatic battle to get Luke to stop staring at the many ships. Vader's shuttle was off, with Luke Threepio and Artoo aboard ( and Vader flying, of course.)

"Where is this Z'Trop place?" Luke asked yawning.

"It's an outer rim planet, known for it's tropical forest's, and good climate. We are going there because somehow the planet gives off a type of Force cloaking device. The Emperor won't be able to sense us there."

Luke raised an eyebrow," Is the Empror looking for us?"

"He will be."

Luke nodded.

They sat in silence for several moments.

"Can I ask you something?" Luke finally blurted out.

"You may," Vader answered, as he switched the ship to auto pilot mode.

"Are you-areyoumydad?" Luke practically yelled in a rush.

Vader blinked a couple of times," Yes Luke. I am."

A/N.......Hmmmm....what do you think? Sorry for grammatical errors. Review!


	8. Chapter 7

The Alternate

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: While watching Star Wars:)

Disclaimer: I do not own any part os star wars, in any way, fashion or form.

A/N I usually don't update this fast, but this plot bunny is continuing to grow, and it refuses to be stopped...so it tells me I must update or die. I think I'll update. Please review, and thanks to Silver-ShadowSpark for the beta comment, if you're offering then I accept. Please PM me if you'll beta, thanks:) This chapter will be short!

Chapter 7- Who We Are

"Are you-areyoumydad?" Luke practically yelled in a rush.

Vader blinked a couple of times," Yes Luke. I am."

"But-Mr. Vader...I was told that my father's name was Anakin Skywalker," Luke said, clearly confused.

_Try to explain your way out of this, oh Great Sith Lord, _Vader mocked himself.

"Luke, I am Anakin Skywalker," Vader explained.

Luke narrowed his eyes," You can't be two people at once! You're either Darth Vader, or Anakin Skywalker."

Anakin sighed in exasperation," That's a very black and white way to look at things, Luke."

Luke looked smug," It's the _right_ way to look at things."

"Excuse me sir," Threepio interjected," but I believe Master Luke is right, it is impossible to be two people at once. The odds are..."

"_Master Luke?"_ Vader asked, incredulously.

"I _own _them," Luke announced proudly.

Vader laughed," Well I built that one," he said, pointing to Threepio.

Luke was unimpressed," Why? What was wrong with you when you made him?"

Vader looked afronted," What do you mean? What's wrong with him?"

"Well," Luke rolled his eyes as if it was obvious," he's _annoying!"_

Vader burst out laughing at the serious look on his son's face.

"Too true, young one."

Luke wrinkled his nose," Why do you call me 'young one'? How would you like it if I called you, 'old one'?"

Vader stamped his foot haughtily," There's a difference. You are _young. _I am most certainly not _old."_

Luke scoffed," Wanna bet, old one?"

Vader ignored the question," The past does come back to haunt you," he remarked, mostly to himself.

Luke once again appeared confused," What do you mean?"

Vader actually smiled fondly, in a way he hadn't in many years," My closest friend, and mentor...well I guess you could say he was like _my_ father used to tell me that the past would come back to haunt me oneday whenever I called him 'old'."

"What was his name? Is he still alive?" Luke asked.

Vader's anger boiled of the memory of last time he had seen his former master. " His name was Obi-Wan Kenobi. I do not know if he is alive, last time we met...we had a fight."

Luke got silent," Oh. I know a man named Ben Kenobi."

Vader's anger rose dangerously higher," Where is this 'Ben' Kenobi? What do you know of him?"

Luke looked frightened for a fleeting second," He's a hermit who lives out in the Dune Sea...He helped me out a lot when I got in trouble, but my Uncle hated him...called him 'that damn old wizard' a lot too."

Vader glared at the floor.

"Is he your old friend?" Luked inquired, innocently.

"Yes he was." Vader whispered his reply.

"Are you going to hurt him?"

"I would very much like to, Luke," Vader answered almost regretfully.

"Well don't. It's wrong. You should forgive each other."

Vader smiled at Luke, the boy not only had his spirit, but also a lot of Padme's too.

"You should sleep," Vader nodded toward a comfortable chair in the other part of the shuttle," I'll tell you when we arrive on Z'trop."

"Alright. Goodnight, _Anakin," _Luke called as he left Vader alone.

Vader waited until he felt Luke's Force-presense dim slightly with sleep, then he pulled out his com.

"Captain Dwyn?"

"Yes, My Lord?"

"While you are on Tatooine, I need you to locate a Ben Kenobi, and bring him with you..._alive."_

"Yes my Lord," Captain Dwyn answered.

_I have you now, Kenobi._

_A/N Please review!_


	9. Chapter 8

The Alternate

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Very slowly

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

A/N Sorry for the long wait everyone, I was away from the computer for quite some time, and this is the first time I've been able to write. I apologize for my spelling error in the last chapter I meant 'All right' not 'alright'. This might be a bit short, but hey at least it's finally written. Short reminder, Vader wasn't burned.( I keep forgetting myself.), and I shall call Vader Anakin from now on, just because I think I should. Enjoy:

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 8- Arrival

Anakin stood outside his shuttle, which was hidden in the Z'trop forest area, for protection. Luke was right behind him.

"Is this um...Z'trop?" Luke asked in awe.

Anakin grinned at the boy's excitment," It is. What do you think of it?"

"It's beautiful! Everything's colorful, and wet!"

Anakin nodded to himself," That's what I thought you'd say. Tell me Luke, have you ever been swimming?"

Luke frowned," Swimming in what?"

Anakin's eyebrow rose," In water."

Luke shook his head," No."

"Well after we find a place to stay, maybe we can go to the Sea of Z'trop. It's very beautiful."

"Well," Threepio chimed in," We better find a shelter soon! My bolts are rusting over!" There was a line of beeps and whistles from Artoo as follow up.

" Don't worry, I know of a vacation hotel not far from here," Anakin assured them," we will stay there."

~Meanwhile, On Tatooine~

Ben Kenobi could have easily taken youn Captain Dwyn, but whilst he'd heard why the Captain was here a much more peaceful plan had come to mind.

If Captain Dwyn was to take him to Vader then Ben could somehow get Luke away from him, and bring the youth to safety. Of course there was a flaw in his short thought idea- what if Vader truly did want to save the boy?

Ben pondered this as he allowed Dwyn to roughly deposit him onto the ship.

"Hey old man," Dwyn called out to Ben, breaking his concentration," whose the kid?"

Behind Ben a young girl no more than about eight stood, training saber at the ready. She was short, with curly dirty blonde hair pulled into a twisted bun, and light blue eyes.

_'Ayslyn, what are you doing? I told you to hide until I was gone!' _Ben sent the force message to his apprentice. Ayslyn heard him loud and clear, but was not quite skilled enough to reply back so she said aloud," I am sorry master. I wanted to come with you."

Dwyn sighed," What's your name?"

"Ayslyn..." Ayslyn stopped short at her master's warning stare.

Dwyn nodded," Well you shall come with us Ayslyn." Captain Dwyn headed to the cockpit and left his two prisoner's alone.

"Ayslyn, this mission is too dangerous," Ben warned the girl.

Ayslyn shook her head," I'm coming anyway, father."

~~Meanwhile, On Z'trop~~

Luke was supposed to go straight to the hotel kitchen and back, but he was side tracked by the clear shining water of the pool.

He sat by it, staring at it's reflective surface.

"What are you doing?" Luke turned to see a young girl, about his age. She wore her hair long and curly, and her brown eyes were studying Luke closely.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" Luke replied.

"It looks like your stalking the poor pool," she answered.

Luke was about to retort, but was interrupted by the sound of the girl's mother calling her," I have to go," with that the two parted, but not for long.

A/N Sorry for grammatical errors!


	10. Chapter 9

The Alternate

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: As soon as i could.

Disclaimer: No ownership, my readers, you can tell that I am obviously not G.L...

A/N Okay here some answers to the questions and comments from the reviews: to **ILDV, RobertPattinsonisHOTT, Jedi Angel001, and xBlaze of Furyx **Thank you for the kind words. And to **ItsMeAmBeR **You will soon see...*evil laugh* Expect this to be shorter I don't have much time to write it.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 9- Pawns in the Game

Anakin force opened the door to the vacation room currently housing himself and Luke.

Luke's hand was raised to knock, but he lowered it as the door swung back," I love that," he said, grinning.

Anakin snorted in reply, but Luke was too busy gagging at the smell coming from their room to notice.

Luke wrinkled his nose," What's that smell? What did you do, fry bad bantha meat?"

Anakin looked offended," No. It's a speacial Nabooan soup; Much better than Tatooine soups!"

Luke smirked," Well if it's not the food that reeks then it must be the chef."

Anakin glared," I'd like to see try to cook it, then."

"Fine I will!" With that Luke took over the task of cooking their dinner.

"Oh no, Artoo," Threepio exclaimed," we're all doomed!"

Needless to say soon there after the hotel room was filled with dark fumey smoke.

Anakin and Luke shared a look both declaring at the same moment," Room service!"

So the two sat down in front of the com screen, watching an odd show about two trouble making droids.

Suddenly Luke sat up, ecstatic," Someone's at the door...it must be the food!"

He began to race toward the door, but Anakin stopped him, a stern look upon his face," It's not the food, son."

"Then who is it?"

Anakin didn't reply for a second, and a lous knock sounded in the silence. Finally he said," Luke go to your room."

Anakin began to unlock the door, but Luke didn't budge.

"So be it, then," Anakin muttered.

The door was shoved open roughly, and in stepped Captain Dwyn, Ben Kenobi, and a young girl.

Anakin's anger was evident when he spoke," Captain Dwyn, take Luke and the girl to another room, please."

"No! You're going to kill him aren't you?!" Luke yelled.

"That is not of your concern, Luke. Nothing can be done to redeeem this man of what he has done."

"You act as though I was the one who murdered hundreds of Jedi's!" Obi-Wan defended himself.

"Dad, what's Ben talking about?" Luke demanded.

Anakin ignored his son's exclamation, and against their will Luke and Ayslyn were taken to the back room.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Luke tapped Ayslyn's shoulder," Ays...it'll be okay."

"Luke-you don't understand. They'll kill each other-"

"Don't say I don't understand, Ays-I do! We'll stop them."

Luke stood up," Are you with me?" He held out his hand.

Ayslyn hesitated only for a moment, then placed her hand in his," What's the plan, Luke?"

"You see that opening in the wall?" Luke asked.

Ayslyn nodded.

"It's opens up again in the sitting room of our apartment, all we have to do is crawl through," Luke explained, as he opened the vent.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Ayslyn muttered to herself as she climed in after the older boy.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

"Anakin I didn't do that to you because I wanted to!" Obi-Wan said, as he parried an attack from Anakin's lightsaber.

"But you did, Obi-Wan!"

In that second two things happened. The first being Ayslyn and Luke tumbled out of an air vent on the ceiling, and the second being that stormtroopers bust down the door to their hotel room.

_To be continued..._


	11. Chapter 10

**The Alternate**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Waaay too late.

Disclaimer: I still do not own Star Wars.

A/N Sorry for the long wait, I know you don't like excuses or truly care why I wasn't updating....so I'll leave it at, please review, and thanks to all of you who did:)

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Previously- Luke's plan backfired and he and Ayslyn Kenobi fell through a ceiling vent right into the action, a mob of stormtroopers rushed through the door, and Obi-Wan and Anakin have just been "reunited."_

Chapter 10- And...all Hell broke lose

Anakin and Obi-Wan's argument was momentarily forgotten in the chaos that followed.

Both of the Jedi's pulled out their lightsabers," Anakin, you should stop the stormtroopers, and I will get the younglings to safety..." Obi-Wan began.

Anakin mock laughed," Not so fast, Kenobi. Do you think I'm letting you anywhere near my son? I will see the younglings to safety myself..."

Obi-Wan blocked a blaster shot," I don't think so."

"Who will protect us then?" Ayslyn asked, speaking with reason.

Luke rolled his eyes, and grabbed a discarded blaster," I know where the ship is. Ayslyn and I could go alone and meet you there."

"Definetly not," Anakin and Obi-Wan chorused together.

Luke frowned, but the adults didnot notice it becuase a blast set to stun nearly grazed Obi-Wan's shoulder.

"Oh dear me!" Threepio cried," What can we do?"

Anakin and Luke grinned, and caught each other's eye," We have an idea."

Obi-Wan sighed," I don't like it all ready."

It was then decided that Threepio and Artoo would lead Luke and Ayslyn to Anakin's ship...with the help of Captain Dwyn of course.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Captain Dwyn pulled the rope tightly, they were very far up, but he had his ship hovering halfway between the window and the ground.

"Ayslyn, you can go first," Dwyn helped her to get in the right position, then watched as the little girl landed in the cockpit of his ship.

"Okay, Artoo..."

But the droid was already gone.

" Go on Threepio," Luke said.

C3P0 looked down dizzily," I'm sorry, Master Luke I don't believe this is safe."

Luke stepped forward as if to comfort Threepio and said," Just don't miss the opening..." Then with a quick shove Threepio followed Ays and Artoo.

Dwyn helped Luke to get ready then the boy plunged into the ship, with Dwyn close behind him.

Once in the ship Captain Dwyn set the ship to autopiolt, and explained to the two children how they were to wait for the others.

Suddenly the ship became very quiet, but Luke decided to try to make polite conversation," So, Ayslyn it's been a while."

Ays looked up at the ten-year-old. "It's been two years since either my father or myself have seen you, Luke."

"Yeah," Luke agreed," It feels like forever ago." Ayslyn smiled shyly.

"It does. You've grown taller, and your eyes are bluer...your hair is still too long for you to see half the time--"

Luke laughed," You look...the same."

Ayslyn frowned," You're still not very polite either, I see. Actually I've grown also, Luke."

Luke nodded, and glanced out the window...just in time to see stormtroopers surrounding the little brown haired girl, and a figure in a cloak...who looked to be a brown haired woman.

"Dwyn! We have to get down there and help them!" Luke yelled.

Captain Dwyn looked almost surprised by the outburst," Luke, I do not think your Father would want you--"

Luke quikley opened the right blast door, and much to Dwyn's horror called out," If you don't lower the ship, I'll jump!"

The captain didn't know whether or not to take the threat, but considering that Luke was very important to his boss, he did as he was told.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The three stormtroopers converged around the woman holding the blaster.

"Drop the blaster! We have direct orders from the Emperor that you both must be contained and unharmed."

The woman's stance did not change.

"Stun her," one of the troopers whispered.

The woman shot the stormtrooper right on the spot, but the other trooper managed to stun the woman, who crumpled to the ground.

"Mom?" the young girl asked, worried.

Then she turned to the troopers," Who do you think you are you--you--nerf..."

The trooper aimed the stun gun at her, but not before a wayward Luke stunned him from behind.

The final trooper burt into a fit of laughter," But you're just children!"

Out of nowhere Ayslyn jumped in front of him, curly hair swirling, and training saber pointed at his throat.

Luke grinned," Yes we're children, but that's why we win."

A/N Please review? Things should settle down in the next chapter...then speed up again XD


	12. Chapter 11

**The Alternate**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Watching Pirates of the Caribbean...IDK why!

Disclaimer: I own nothing still....isn't it sad?

A/N Okay everybody, I am back. And I want to remind everyone of a couple of things. First, this is an AU story in more ways than one...you can see some of the reasons, but there are still more things to be discovered. Second, that Anakin was not burned, but was still evil. I call him Anakin, but remember he is not completely the same as he was prior to...everything.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Previously- Luke and Ayslyn rescued the little girl and her mother, and Anakin and Obi-Wan have just entered the ship._

Chapter 11- Doppelganger's

Anakin and Obi-Wan sat down in the co-pilot seats.

"That was a close one," Obi-Wan remarked.

"Isn't it always?" Anakin asked.

Captain Dwyn sighed," What took you two so long? We're lucky I was able to get us into lightspeed when I did, or we'd have had more trouble."

Anakin ran a hand through his hair," We stopped the initial threat of the stormtroopers, but then ran into a group of tourists, and stormtroopers caught up with us again--"

"Yes, it was strange fighting _with _each other again, it was like the old days," Obi-Wan commented.

"What happened with you and the younglings?"

"Well we all made it to the ship, but then Luke got all "heroic" on us," Dwyn told the Jedi's.

"Who does that sound like?" Obi-Wan muttered.

Anakin ignored him," What happened?"

"Three stormtroopers were attacking two tourists, apparently Luke knew the little girl, and he and Ayslyn rescued the girl and her mother."

Obi-Wan frowned," Are they onboard?"

Dwyn nodded," The mother is still unconsious, and thus far the litte girl hasn't revealed her name to us."

Anakin stood," I'll go and talk to them." Obi-Wan went with him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Anakin and Obi-Wan entered the back of the starship to find Ayslyn, Luke, and a short, pretty little girl.

She was older than Ayslyn...and was maybe about the age of Luke. She wore beautiful robes, and her brown hair was in a mass of curls.

Ayslyn seemed to be trying to convince the girl to tell them her name, but Luke had his arms crossed, sulking.

"Oh," the girl scoffed,"Don't be such a baby, Luke!"

"We saved your butt, and you won't tell us your name? Who do you think you are, Queen of the Galaxy?" Luke demanded.

"Actually I am! I am Leia Organa Naberrie Amidala, Princess of Theed."

Luke's eyes widened.

Anakin gasped," What-what did you say?"

Then Obi-Wan fell to the ground with a gasp of," At last."

"What's up with you two?" Luke asked.

Obi-Wan took Luke's hand, and then placed it on Leia's shoulder," This is your twin sister, Leia Skywalker."

Leia marched up to Anakin, with Luke's hand in her own," That means that you're Anakin Skywalker...and that would make you Luke Skywalker, my mother has told me about you."

Anakin took both of his children's hands, and walked into the room where Leia's mother was asleep. Her cloak was still tied around her face.

Anakin slowly removed the cloak...

A/N Cliffy! Major cliff hanger....If you don't review I shan't update:)


	13. Chapter 12

**The Alternate**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to Breaking Benjamin

Disclaimer: I own nothing...except for Captain Dwyn and Ayslyn.

A/N Well, here is the answer to cliffy....Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I hope to see some reviews on this too. Like I said, this story is clearly AU in more ways than one.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Previously-They discovered that the little girl is actually Leia Skywalker( Amidala) and Anakin was about to discover who was behing the cloak..._

Chapter 12- Everyone's Plan

Anakin felt his heart pounding in his chest, and felt his one non-mechanical hand shaking. This could be Padme...and if it was it would only prove that the Emperor had lied to him that night ten years ago.

Obi-Wan placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder," Anakin, before you do that, I want to tell you that the chances are very slim that that is Padme. I was there that night--she didn't live."

Anakin whipped around," You were there? So you knew about Leia all this time!"

Obi-Wan took a calming step back," Yes, but it was hardly the time to--"

Anakin's eyes were blazing with anger," How dare you, Kenobi!"

There was a loud thunk, and Anakin cried out in pain. Someone had kicked his shin.

He slowly spun around to find Luke with an upsetting look on his face," What was that for?" Anakin demanded.

Luke shrugged," It's your new anger managment. Plus, who cares if Ben was there, let's just see who this is!"

Leia jumped," She's waking up." Anakin rushed over and removed the cloak to reveal...

"PADME!"

Padme Naberrie Amidala Skywalker looked just as beautiful as she had a decade earlier...her deep brown eyes were soft, and knowing...her sweet smile was hidden by shock on her face...the only thing really different was that she'd cut her hair up to her shoulders.

Padme jolted up right," Ani?" she whispered.

Anakin nodded, too overwhelmed to speak.

Padme smiled, and walked closer to her husband...then slapped him in the face.

Anakin was too shocked to react.

"That was for nearly killing me, and destroying everything...for everybody!" Padme hissed.

Luke sniggered from his hiding place inbetween Kenobi and Ayslyn.

"This isn't funny!" Anakin managed to rasp.

Luke smirked," It is from where I'm standing." Then moved out into the open to get a better view.

"Leia." Padme pulled her daughter into her arms," What happened?"

Leia beamed," Three stormtroopers were closing in on us, and they stunned you, but Luke and Ayslyn rescued us-"

Padme's head snapped up," Luke?" She turned toward the only young boy in the room.

Luke stood there for a second.

"Of course you're Luke, you look just like your father!" Padme raced over to her son, and embraced him.

Luke smiled softly and returned the hug.

Finally Padme released her children, and nodded politely to Kenobi.

"It's nice to see you again, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan chuckled," And I, you m'lady. I'd like to introduce you to my daughter, Ayslyn Kenobi."

Padme looked astounded, Leia didn't seem to care, Luke grinned when he realized he was the only one who already knew that, and Anakin shouted," Daughter?"

Ayslyn shook Padme's hand," I'm pleased to meet you."

Padme continued her greeting's then stopped on Anakin," Ani-I am very sorry. I still love you, but I'm just not ready to accept what happened."

Anakin frowned," I understand."

Captain Dwyn interrupted," I am sorry to interrupt, my lord, but it appears we are being chased by...a starcruiser. An Imperial Starcruiser."

Obi-Wan looked at everyone in the room," What's the plan?"

Immediately everyone started talking.

Padme's sighed," So everyone's plan is..."

"We don't have one," Luke finished.

A/N I'll update again either today or tomorrow if everyone reviews!


	14. Chapter 13

**The Alternate**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to Evenescence

Disclaimer: I do not own SW...not even a speck!

A/N Thanks to, darksidesparkles, angie, general-joseph-dickerson, and Trude for reviewing. Holpfully this fic, along with some of my others will be finished before school starts back...I am in too many electives, and honor's classes, I'm going to end up having an extra class than most people...and I have no idea how long it will take me to update after school starts. Anyway, back to the story!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Previously- Anakin discovered Padme, and an Imperial Starcruiser was about to begin the chase._

Chapter 13- Rough Cruising

Padme's sighed," So everyone's plan is..."

"We don't have one," Luke finished.

Obi-Wan shrugged," Just like old times."

Anakin sighed, obviously he was lacking patience," Are we going to stand here and talk about the good old days, or out run a starcruiser?"

Luke answered first," I vote for the the second."

Anakin nodded, and headed to the cockpit. Obi-Wan and Captain Dwyn followed him, with Padme close behind.

Luke beckoned for Ayslyn and Leia to follow him...and for once both did so on their own accord.

"Don't even think about it," Obi-Wan said, calmly.

"But," Luke said, gaping," You didn't even turn around-"

"He didn't have to!" Leia pointed out," He can use that Forcey thing, remember?"

Obi-Wan turned around, smiling slightly. " That's a great guess Leia, but actually I didn't need the Force to know what Luke and the rest of you were planning."

Ayslyn appeared curious," Why not, master?"

Anakin attempted to hide a laugh, but Obi-Wan chuckled loudly," I know you're parents."

Ayslyn's eyebrow rose," But, you _are _my parent."

" Winged fighters, coming in point 0.4," Captain Dwyn informed everyone.

Anakin plopped down in the pilot's chair," I'll take care of this, Captain. Obi-Wan, Padme, and yourself may make use of the guns."

The three quikley scampered off in different directions.

Luke, Leia, and Ayslyn sat down in the co-pilot chairs, Leia was staring at the many controls in confussion, but Luke was all but humming with excitment.

"This is where the fun begins," Anakin muttered, his classic grin on his face.

Luke beamed," My thoughts exactly! Hey what's that flashing?"

" Don't touch that." Anakin glanced back at the red button.

"Sithspit," he cursed.

"That," Leia said haughtily," is a curse word, it is considered bad language to use it."

Anakin snorted," I'll take that into consideration later, but the hyperdrive apparently isn't stable. I'm going to have to repair it. "

Anakin looked around desperately," Sith-I mean...Can any of you pilot this, without killing us?"

Luke grinned," I could give it a try."

Anakin hesitated," Ayslyn? Leia?" There was no response," She's all yours Luke."

Luke jumped up and punched at the air," YES!"

"Uh, you two need to scan possible destination's for us," Anakin called over his shoulder, as he raced to the back of the ship.

"We'll get right on that," Ayslyn muttered. She switched the navigating computer on.

"Where are we anyway?" She asked Leia.

"Somewhere in the mid-rim. Inbetween Z'trop and Naboo."

Ayslyn sighed," There are tons of mid rim secters. I hate space travel."

Leia was playing with the computer," I live on Naboo, it shouldn't be that hard for me to find-"

"Wait, I found something!"

"What?" Luke asked, whilst raising the speed of the vessel again.

Leia smiled," Elbara Nine. It's a little known world, I live near it, and have never heard a thing about it. No Imperial bases either."

Ayslyn nodded," Perfect. Luke?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you alter the course to a strraight path to Elbara Nine?"

"What is Elby None?"

Leia rolled her eys," Elbara Nine. It's in the Elbara system. Here, I will plug in the coordinates."

Luke tried a simple dip flying technique for a couple of moments, but even at his fast speed, the starcruiser was gaining. It didn't help that five TIE's had nearly fried the the front deflector shield.

"I'm going to have to try something more daring," Luke said, deep in thought.

A/N Sorry for how short this was, but I just HAD to write, even though it's near midnight, and enjoy sleep. I'll update again tomorrow. If anyone wants to try, you may attempt to guess who's Ayslyn's mother! Goodnight:)


	15. Chapter 14

**The Alternate**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to Evanescence

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, but my O.C.....but technically....nevermind.

A/N Sorry for nearly a two day wait, I had some things to do...I really haven't had much of a summer thus far, but anyway thanks to general-joesph-dickerson, darksidesparkles, xBlaze of FuryX, and totallyNsane for the lovely reviews:) Let's see what will happen to our daring hero's. :) Once they arrive on Elbara Nine things will slow down so you can learn about the characters...then MORE ACTION AND CLIFF HANGERS! Also please have your finger's crossed that this finishes before school starts, It'll be my first year of highschool, and I have a tough schedule.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Previously- Anakin is trying to fix the hyperdrive, Padme, Dwyn, and Obi-Wan were losing to the TIE's, and Luke was contemplating the meaning of daring._

Chapter 14- To Elbara Nine

Padme aimed the gun at the TIE, and luckily she didn't miss...now there was only four TIE's to worry about.

"It's hard to believe there isn't even a war going on right now," Captain Dwyn commented from the other gun.

Padme frowned slightly," Not for long, the Empire has underestimated the Rebellion."

Captain Dwyn scoffed," The Rebellion? They are much to weak-"

"Do not be fooled, Captain, the Rebellion is much stronger than you've been led to believe," Padme replied, her tone casual.

Obi-Wan said nothing at first. He listened to the conversation, but eventually he could see that they were getting no where," We should be focusing on the TIE's not the future of the Empire right now."

There was a mumble of agreement from behind him, and the rest of the adults turned to see Anakin tinkering with the hyperdrive.

"If you're here, then who's flying the ship?" Padme asked, shrilly.

Anakin shrugged," Luke."

Padme looked incredulous," You let our ten year old son fly a ship?"

"What!?" Anakin fired back, in defence," He hasn't messed up yet. He's a natural."

"We've lost both the rear and front deflector," Obi-Wan informed them," No matter how competent Luke is at flying...one more shot and we're done for."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ayslyn had overheard Luke's comment, and narrowed her eyes at him," What are you thinking, Skywalker?"

Luke raised his hands, as if in surrender, before placing them back on the controls," I'm just going to try to save our necks-that's all, unless you _want _us to become the Imperial's lunch."

Leia sighed, and leaned back in her chair," Do what you want, but if I die...I'll haunt you for the rest of your life."

"I'd also be dead!" Luke snapped.

"Shut up, and fly the ship," Ayslyn demanded," Look at you two! You're all ready fighting like siblings."

Luke had a billion things flowing through his mind...what kind of space craft was this? He thought it had looked like an older model of an Imperial Shuttle. It wasn't huge like a starship, but it wasn't nearly as small as a fighter.

Luke attempted to speed up, but the shuttle couldn't go any faster. The TIE's were closing in, and the starcruiser probably had a tractor beam...then a thought occured to him.

Luke could, send the shuttle into a fast spiral, if he could pull up at a quick enough speed he could shake the TIE's long enough for his father to fix the hyperdrive. The only promlem was that this type of move was designed for fighters, and he'd never actually done one himself.

Oh well, he'd have to try.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The ship's power flickered for a second, they weren't going to make it unless Anakin could fix the hyperdrive. He was nearly done with it, but even at the rate he was going...they weren't going to make it.

Suddenly, Anakin found himself tumbling through the ship, his tools clanking around. Padme, and Obi-Wan had also been thrown from their seats; however, Captain Dwyn had managed to hold on to his gun, the gun that was now firing at random.

The ship was spinning through hyperspace.

_What the Sith? _Anakin thought to himself, then said aloud," What is Luke doing? This isn't a TIE fighter! I'm going to kill him-if I don't die before this is over. This is reckless, foolish, idiodic-"

"Sound familiar?" Obi-Wan demanded," It's the Force's way of punishing you for all those time's you did this to me!"

"I never did anything this-"

"YES, you did!" Padme replied, before Obi-Wan got the chance.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"You are not children! Shut the Hell up!" Captain Dwyn screeched. The back of the ship went silent.

Luke was pulling up desperately, if they all died-which they wouldn't-everyone would kill him-or they'd re-kill him actually.

He rammed the control upward as fast as he could.

Luke had pulled up just in time, the TIE's were lost behind him.

As if by a miracle, Anakin had managed to fix the hyperdrive.

"Hit it!" He yelled up to the front.

Luke grinned, and obliged.

He wasn't going to die...infact they should hold a party in his honor...

A/N REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 15

**The Alternate**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to the song 'Jersey.'

Disclaimer: I do not own SW, or anything of that sort. Although I wish I did...*sniffle*

A/N Thanks to TithaHardyGirl, Ani'sAngel, general-joesph-dickerson, Jedi Angel001, and totallyNsane for reviewing! Now, welcome to Elbara Nine! Who's ready to see how these hero's react to being stuck with each other for a week? I AM! Anyway, please review.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Previously- Anakin fixed the hyperdrive, there was a lot of arguing, and Luke pulled off an incredible TIE move on a shuttle...now they have arrived on Elbara Nine._

Chapter 15- Frozen

"It's snowing," Anakin observed, staring out the foggy, ship windows.

"Where are we?" Obi-Wan asked.

Ayslyn and Leia glanced at each other," On Elbara Nine."

"Elbara Nine!" Anakin protested," It's an ice planet!"

Obi-Wan nodded, in agreement," It seems we have arrived during a blizzard."

Captain Dwyn sighed," You people have awful luck. If stay around here any longer I fear, we'll all be killed!"

"In our experience, there's no such thing as luck!" Obi-Wan replied.

"Yes," Anakin agreed," It's just the Force's way of spiting us."

"The Force isn't spiting _me," _Luke pointed out.

Anakin grinned, and placed his hand on his son's shoulder," You did great, son. Just wait until you're a little bit older, and I can teach you how to really fly."

"It looks like we're going to be stuck here for a while," Leia commented. She had her face pressed against the glass of the window.

"How many bunks do you have?" Padme asked Anakin.

"We have three spare bunk rooms, but only one refresher," Anakin told them.

A look of horror passed over Leia's face," Only one? What kind of a shuttle is this?"

"Apparently a lousy one," Luke muttered.

Anakin gave him a sharp look," This is a class A Imperial Shuttle."

"An outdated one," Luke replied.

"The hyperdrive can make .3 past lightspeed," Anakin argued.

Luke shrugged," Spice Freighter's can to."

"Are you comparing this shuttle to a freighter?"

Luke looked smug," I'm just saying-"

"So," Padme interjected," There are three bunks per room...Obi-Wan you can share a room with Anakin and Luke," Obi-Wan had a pained expression, that would be like having two Anakin's in his room...it was bad enough with only one," Leia, Ayslyn, and I will share," Padme continued," and Captain you may share with Threepio and Artoo."

"What about dinner?" Anakin asked.

"Yeah," Luke and Leia chimed in," I'm hungry." They spoke simultaneously.

Padme smiled," We all are. Is there any food on this ship?"

Captain Dwyn answered her," Yes, we have pre-frozen foodstuffs."

"I'll heat them," Padme replied.

Ayslyn followed her," I'll help."

Leia turned to Luke," If this planet's so awful, why don't we just leave?"

Luke shrugged, but Anakin answered," The Imperial's will still be looking for us. According to law, we're all fugitive's. We'll have to wait here for at least twenty-four hours."

Leia sighed," Great."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dinner was a quick affair.

Artoo and Threepio were conversing with the ship's main computer, while the others sat in the hull of the ship eating de-frozen Gorss Steak, and Kebroot.

Leia ate as much as she could stomach, the stuff was nasty...no wonder the Imperial's were so cruel.

She turned to Luke. She had been planning on asking him something about his life, as a type of way to get to know her brother, but found Luke stuffing his face with the nasty food.

She stared at him until he looked up.

"What?" he inquired. Except it sounded more like," Fwat," because his mouth was full.

"How can you eat that stuff?"

Luke shrugged," I haven't eaten since yesterday."

There was little conversation, and that night everyone returned to their bunks, happy to still be alive.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Anakin was lying in his bed, eyes closed, deep in mediation. Luke was sitting on the other bed, watching with a bored expression on his face.

Obi-Wan had gone to the cockpit to talk to Ayslyn privately, and left the two alone.

Anakin kept getting distracted, Luke's Force presence was a vortex of swirling emotions, and decidedly it made it hard for Anakin to focus.

"You are distracting me," Anakin commented, calmly.

"Sorry," Luke mumbled," What are you doing, anyway?"

Anakin chuckled," I'm mediating."

"It looks boring."

"Don't tell Obi-Wan this-" Anakin paused," but it bores me too."

There was a silence," Luke?"

Anakin opened his eyes to look at his son, who was staring at the floor.

"Yes?"

Anakin sighed, Luke was upset about his aunt and uncle. Maybe he could cheer him up...

"Would you like-would you like to be my padawan?"

Luke felt a surge of happiness," Like Ayslyn is to Obi-Wan?"

Anakin nodded," Yes, I can teach you how to use the Force just as he does for her."

Luke beamed," Sure."

A/N What do you think?


	17. Chapter 16

**The Alternate**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to music

Disclaimer: I do not own SW, still.

A/N Okay, there will be this chapter and a couple more that will tell of what happen to the eight of them( including Artoo and Threepio.) By the end maybe they'll go crazy, but that's okay:) Just Kidding...maybe you'll hear from dear old Palpy soon...please review:)

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Previously-They arrived on Elbara Nine, and Anakin has now taken Luke as his Padawan._

Chapter 16- Memories

"I can't believe we're stuck here for four more days!" Leia sighed, looking at her breakfast, sadly.

"It's not _that _bad," Luke insisted," I'm sure there's something fun to do..."

Leia snorted," You're overly optimistic. The only good thing about this is that mother is giving me some lessons in diplomacy."

Luke nodded, and shoveled in another bite of food before asking," Are you really a princess?"

"Yes, Princess of Theed, it's a title--it means that I'm like the mayor of Naboo's capital city, Theed."

"But you're only ten," Luke replied.

"Well, yes, on Naboo people begin choosing career choices much sooner then on many other planets."

"If you're a princess, do you later become Queen of Naboo?" Luke asked.

Leia sighed," Most Princesses do later rule Naboo...why are you so interested?"

"It's just weird to think that my twin sister is a Princess...and I'm nothing." Luke shrugged, and stood up to leave.

Leia also stood," You're not a nothing! You're going to train to be a Jedi, both Aylsyn and you!"

Luke smiled," I guess you're right. Speaking of that, I'm late. Dad said that Obi-Wan is bringing Ayslyn so we can train together!"

"Hurry up then," Padme said, coming into view," You don't want to be late for your first day of training, do you?"

Luke shook his head, and sprinted to the cockpit.

He peered into the room, Ayslyn was sitting in front of Obi-Wan and Anakin on the floor. Luke rushed in, and took a seat beside her.

"Where were you?" Aylsyn asked.

"Talking to Leia."

Obi-Wan and Anakin turned to Luke," We're going to start off by teaching you to mediate, Ayslyn has been training for a year so do not feel discouraged if she does better than you at this certain task."

Luke tried not to wince, of all things to start off doing, why this?

"The reason Jedi mediate is to open up to the Force, for guidance, stregnth, or any number of other things. Ayslyn shall demonstrate," Obi-Wan said, gesturing to his daughter," First you must be very calm, most Jedi close their eyes-"

"Wait," Luke interrupted," What exactly is the Force?"

Obi-Wan answered him first," It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us, penetrates us, and binds the galaxy together."

Anakin nodded," It's a bit difficult to undertsand at first, but don't worry. It is much easier once you open up to it. There are many different sides to the Force, but we'll get to that later."

It took Luke several tries before he managed to focus enough to mediate.

Obi-Wan had said his problem was 'lack of concentration and a poorly aimed focus.'

Anakin had then explained that it's difficult for everyone their first time.

From there Anakin took over the task of teaching telepathy to Luke, and Obi-Wan began working with Ayslyn to help her with telekinesis.

It hadn't taken long for Luke to catch on to the concept of telepathy, by the end of the lesson Luke and Anakin were able to communicate mentally.

_It isn't this easy with everyone. _

Luke thought for a moment.

_Why? _

_Because, it is always easier to converse with someone you have a bond with...for example it would be more difficult for you to use telepathy on Ayslyn._

_"_When do we get to practice with lightsabers?" Luke asked, out loud. He was beaming with anticipation.

Obi-Wan looked bemused as Anakin answered," We'll try try to get some practice in tonight, but right now the adults need to talk about things."

Ayslyn glanced at Anakin and Obi-Wan," What are you going to talk about?"

"That," Obi-Wan replied, ushering the two padawans out of the cockpit," is classified."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What do you mean?" Padme demanded, as she stood up hastily.

"The engine is completely frozen up, it could take days for us to de-frost it completely!" Anakin explained.

"Can't you use the Force to speed up the process?" Captain Dwyn asked.

Obi-Wan stroked his beard," Even with the Force, it will be difficult considering how cold it is outside. The temperature is dropping as we speak."

"But there's no other way," Padme protested," We've all ready lost half of our fuel on the past three days we've spent here! What happens if we run out of fuel? We could freeze, or be deep in hyperspace with no fuel...what if the Imperial's have tracked us down?"

"Padme is right" Anakin sighed," There is no other way, we'll also have to turn down the heating on the shuttle, to conserve fuel and energy."

"We will do so, but first we have more to discuss," Obi-Wan said," First of all....how did you find Leia, Padme?"

Padme sat back in her chair," I cannot tell you how I managed to survive. It seems it was all staged, and before I could take my last breath the medics froze me in carbonite."

She paused, a sad expression on her face.

Anakin sat down next to her, and comforted her," Then three years ago, Bail Organa discovered me. He released me from the carbonite, and afterwards Leia and I became closer."

Obi-Wan nodded," How did Leia become Princess of Theed?"

Padme smiled," I took her to Naboo about two years ago, and introduced her to politics, and only this year she decided to run for Princess of Theed. She won, and dilivered a speech to the people only a couple of days ago."

"I saw that on the holovid," Anakin said, a shocked expression on his face.

Suddenly Padme turned to Anakin," How did you find Luke?"

Anakin chuckled, somewhat darkly," I had visions of him, and then when the Emperor ordered me to kill him I discovered that the Emperor had intended to hurt the boy by killing his aunt and uncle, and training him to be a Sith. I almost returned him to the Emperor...but in the end I couldn't."

Padme nodded," You loved him...love conquered your hate."

Anakin said nothing for a second," Obi-Wan," he said finally," When...or...I mean...Who is Ayslyn's mother?"

Obi-Wan sighed," That is a long story."

A/N Okay, if anyone noticed, Leia's facts didn't quite match up in Chapters 3 and 11...but I have fixed it so....YAY!


	18. Chapter 17

**The Alternate**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to Silverstein

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, or anything that is canon or EU.

A/N Rightio, This is the last chapter before they escape the freezing Hell of Elbara Nine, so for those of you who want to know who Ayslyn's mother is, it is coming soon but not in this chapter. Now I all ready know who it is obviously, but I would like to ask you to vote for who you would like it to be...just so I can know what to expect when you discover the truth. Please reivew, this chapter is slightly darker then some of the others because the story needed a darker chapter...don't worry though soon comedy and action will reign again!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Previously- We learned some interesting secrets from Padme, and watched Luke begin his training...Obi-Wan refused to tell the others the truth about Ayslyn's mother._

Chapter 17- The Past and Future

Emperor Palpatine sat at his throne, a grim expression on his deformed face. Before him stood an Emperor's Hand; Jallar Gollin.

"Gollin, I need you to track down Lord Vader, or as he is now called, Anakin Skywalker. He was last seen in a class A TIE shuttle heading toward the Elbara system."

Gollin nodded, hiding his surprise.

"I also need his companion's. This is of high priority, among them is the secret Rebel leader, Padme Amidala, and the Jedi Master Kenobi. I also need you to bring a young boy, Vader's son, with you, and Princess Leia of Theed."

"What of the others, Master?"

Sidious laughed," I do not need them, kill them."

"It will be done, my lord." Gollin bowed to his master.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The shuttle was oddly silent.

Everyone was shut off in their rooms, but few were sleeping.

Luke sighed, and quietly climbed down from his bunk, which was a difficult task in the dark. He was too cold to sleep. Who kept turning off the heating unit anyway?

He landed on the floor with a soft thud, but from there his luck ran out. Luke managed to step around some type heavy bag on the floor, but then with a startled cry tripped over a chair and onto Obi-Wan's bed.

There was a loud groan from Obi-Wan, and Luke winced.

"Sorry."

"Luke? Why are you awake?" Obi-Wan whispered.

Suddenly the lights flickered on, Anakin was sitting up," I'm awake to, you know."

"Yeah," Luke resisted the urge to sigh," I think I'll go back to sleep now."

"No," Anakin insisted," I was awake already, don't worry about it."

Obi-Wan huffed," I wasn't."

Anakin grinned," Well you are now, Master."

"Honestly, Anakin. You can call me Obi-Wan you know."

Anakin ignored him," What's wrong, Luke?"

Luke sat next to his father," Nothing, I'm just cold."

Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan," You're lying," he accused his son, gently.

Luke looked offended," I really am cold."

Anakin stared at Luke, unblinking.

Luke matched his stare.

"This is a waste of time, both of you will stare at each other until your eyeball's fall out. Tell us what is bothering you, Luke," Obi-Wan said, adding a good bit of Force suggestion to his comment.

Luke finally looked away," I miss my aunt and uncle."

Anakin placed a comforting arm around his son's shoulders," There was nothing you could have done Luke."

Luke gripped his father tighter," You said you knew who had them killed. Who was it?"

Anakin began, wearily," Luke, Emperor Palpatine arranged to have them killed."

Luke was visibly surprised," The Emperor? What does he have against my aunt and uncle?"

Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan for support, but all he recieved was a 'he's your son' look.

"Luke-the Emperor wanted to train you to become a Sith."

"So it _was _my fault that they were killed!" Luke cried.

"No!" Anakin retorted," Of course not, it was all a part of an evil scheme."

"You said you'd help me find the person who killed them," Luke murmered.

Anakin shook his head," I know what you're thinking, and trust me when I say, revenge is not the answer. Right now let's focus on something else..."

Luke eyes brightened," You could tell me about when you were a Padawan!"

Obi-Wan groaned.

Anakin grinned," Sure!"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

On Elbara Nine the sun was just peaking, it's weak rays were illuminating the frosty world below.

Anakin Skywalker watched as his wife took a sip of from a steaming mug.

"Sleep well?" Anakin called, from the doorway.

Padme nearly choked on her tea," Anakin? I've forgotten how early you wake up."

Anakin raised an eyebrow,"Really? And why are you up so early?"

Padme took a sip of tea," Thinking."

"What about?"

Padme shrugged," The past, and the future."

Anakin said nothing, and eventually Padme turned to face him.

"I thought-I thought you were dead," Anakin admitted, his voice was filled with emotion.

Padme stood up, so she could see her husband better," I thought I was too, Ani."

Anakin embraced Padme," I'm sorry-"

The two were interrupted by Ayslyn and Luke walking through the door.

Padme sighed," Looks like we'll have to finish this later."

A/N Rightio, one more chapter of Elbara Nine...


	19. Chapter 18

**The Alternate**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to All Time Low

Disclaimer: I do not own SW...or anything you recgnize.

A/N Okay, well thanks to Julianne Wiccnard, Trude, and general-joseph-dickerson for reviewing! I want to give everyone a heads up that at some point in the next couple chapters it will skip a few years. Also, I do somewhat like the EU stuff, but there won't be alomost any of that in this story because....well just because I say so. Anyway please enjoy and review!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Previously- Emperor Palpatine sent Jallar Gollin, and his team of Imperial's to the Elbara system, Luke told his father about his sadness over his aunt and uncles deaths, and Anakin and Padme **almost **had a moment..._

Chapter 18- The Hand on Bespin

Life on the shuttle was going on as usual.

Padme had taken Leia to their room for her daily political lessons, and Anakin and Obi-Wan were instructing Luke and Ayslyn in the ways of the Force. Meanwhile, Captain Dwyn engaged Artoo and Threepio in a game of Sabacc.

Captain Dwyn smiled, triumphant as he placed his high card on the table," Take that you droid scum!"

Out of no where, the lights flickered out, and the shuttle began to shake.

In the room closest to the kitchen, Padme and Leia stood, frozen.

"Mom, what's going on?" Leia whispered.

Padme took her daughter by the hand," Come on, Leia. We're going to the cockpit." The ship continued to rumble as the two, along with Dwyn and the droids made their way to the cockpit.

Anakin was sitting in the pilot's chair, going through a pre-flight warm up.

"Why are we leaving?" Ayslyn asked, worried.

Anakin answered the young padawan," The planet's undergoing an extremely harsh winter, if we don't leave now I fear we might become permanent residents."

"But Anakin," Obi-Wan interjected," We have less than half the amount of fuel we need!"

"Master Kenobi is correct, sir! Our chances of making it to fuel stop are 812 to 1!" Threepio added.

"Those odds aren't _that _bad," Luke commented.

Ayslyn gave him a look.

"What?" Luke shrugged.

Padme sat down in one of the co-pilot seats," Where are we going to go?"

Obi-Wan stroked his graying beard,"Are we not nearing the Outer Rim?"

Anakin nodded," We are."

"Good, then we should head to the Bespin system, they have some of the quickest re-fueling stations in the galaxy. From there I know where we can go to be safe," Obi-Wan supplied.

"Where would that be?" Leia asked, sounding doubtful.

Luke pushed her, gently," Like it matters, anything's better than where you sent us."

Leia rolled her eyes," Exactly, we need to make sure we don't end up stuck on some place like Elbara Nine again."

Obi-Wan chuckled," Don't worry, the planet we are heading to is heavily shielded, and is nothing like Elbara Nine."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_~~TWO HOURS LATER~~_**

"Do you sense that?" Anakin asked Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan nodded curtly.

"It feels like..."

"Danger."

Padme spoke up," What does?"

" I'm...not sure," Anakin admitted, reluctantly," But it's far off. Don't worry about it."

"How soon until we reach Bespin?" Padme inquired after several minuites of silence.

Anakin shrugged," We're about to begin sending clearance codes now, actually."

"The kids are with Threepio and Artoo, " She responded," They wanted to know if they could stay on the shuttle."

"We'll leave them on board while we go get supplies."

Padme looked skeptical," Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Anakin snorted," They'll be fine."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

" I cannot believe they trusted us enough to leave us alone!" Luke shouted, happily," Think of all the things we can do!"

Leia shook her head," They didn't trust us, Dwyn is in the cockpit you know."

"So," Luke scoffed," It's not like he could do anything!"

A deep voice rumbled from behing him, and Luke jumped.

"That was exactly what we thought," the voice belonged to a pale, human man. He had dark hair, and his eyes were a gold color that made Luke's skin crawl. Behind the man stood six Imperial's. They weren't stormtroopers, but they obviously would listen to whatever the man said.

Captain Dwyn had binder's on his writsts, and was unconsious.

"W..who are you?" Luke demanded, but his voice was filled with fear.

The man laughed," I am Jallar Gollin, the Emperor's Hand. You must be...little Skywalker." The man seemed to tower over the younglings.

Luke turned around, Ayslyn and Artoo were still behind him, but Leia was hiding in a darkened corner...Threepio was shut down.

Luke prayed that his sister could hear him telepathically.

_Go! Leia, that haven't seen you, and the Hand is too busy gloating to have sensed you!_

At first Leia shook her head no, in defiance, but then Luke tried again.

_Leia-if you don't go, Who will tell the others what happened to us?_

Leia frowned, but then made her exit from the shuttle.

"So, if you are Skywalker Jr...you must be Princess Leia?" Jallar asked, pointing his blaster Ayslyn.

Ayslyn glanced at Luke, and nodded.

"Good," Gollin grinned in a sadistic manner," the Emperor will be very happy indeed."


	20. Chapter 19

**The Alternate**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to many different things...contemplating retarded things...

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or anything else with a copyright claim that I use...

A/N Sorry to keep you waiting! I've gotten side tracked with my new alternative, Anakin didn't turn, SW series, but I am updating for everyone who reviewed. Thank you all so much! This might possibly be shorter than other chapters...I can't tell yet. I looked up Han Solo's birthyear on Wookieepedia, it was 29 BBY...making him 10 years older than Luke and Leia. Also, please read the Author note at the bottom.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Previously- Gollin captured Luke, and Leia( Ayslyn.) _

Chapter 19- Over Confident

Leia was running as fast as she could. What if she didn't get to the adults on time? Who would rescue Luke and Ayslyn?

She began to panic. She couldn't find the adults anywhere! Leia had searched all through Cloud City, and was exhausted. She sat for a second to catch her breath, tears trailing down her face.

_She was supposed to be strong_, Leia reminded herself, wiping away some of her tears, she had to find the others.

Leia glanced around. Only two being's were in sight, a wookiee, and a young, scruffy looking human male.

Leia walked right up to them, trying not to notice how much taller they were than her.

Then she said, in her best Senator voice," Sirs, have either of you seen-"

They kept walking.

"Excuse me," Leia called, running in front of them,"I was asking you if you had seen-"

The young man laughed at the sight of her," I heard you, but that don't mean I have to answer you."

Leia glared at him," How dare you!"

The young man sighed," Go back to your mommy, kid."

Leia had an idea. She looked down at her feet, saddly," That's what I'm asking. I can't find my mom or dad anywhere! Can you help me find them?"

The young man glanced at the Wookiee, then replied," Look kid, I don't help urchins, it's not in the job discription."

Leia stomped her foot, and looked up at the young man," You will help me, _now.!" _

The man laughed at first, then sighed. "I like a kid with spirit...I'll help you, but you better pay me for my help!"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Luke and Ayslyn were chained together with binders on their hands and feet.

"Thanks for doing that for Leia, earlier," Luke whispered.

Ayslyn sighed," It's what a Jedi would do. I just hope our fathers get here in time."

Luke shrugged," They can't. We're probably half way to the Imperial Palace by now."

"No-I don't think the Hand would leave without everyone."

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

"Well, I doubt the only people he wanted were Leia and yourself," Ayslyn explained.

They were both silent.

Luke spoke next," What do you think happened to Dwyn?"

"I dont know, we can only hope he's still alive."

There was a screeching noice, as Gollin entered their makeshift cell.

"My master wishes to speak with the two of you," he said, coldly. Luke and Ayslyn felt their stomachs drop, the Emperor was sure to know that Ayslyn wasn't Leia. What would they do to her when the secret was discovered?

The two walked to the holo viewing room as though they were walking to their death...maybe one of them was. Luke grabbed Ayslyn's hand, and gave her a worried smile. She had tears in her eyes, but she wouldn't let the enemy see her cry.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Anakin and Obi-Wan were not so easily fooled as Gollin believed, for they had actually stowed away on his ship when they'd felt the children were in danger. They had Padme and the droids preparing their own ship for take off.

Obi-Wan nodded to Anakin as Gollin led Luke and Ayslyn from the room. The two dropped down into the room their children had previosuly occupied.

"Where's Leia?" Obi-Wan thought aloud.

Anakin sighed," She's not here...she never was. I'm not sure if that is a good thing or not."

The five Imperials standing guard at the door were no match for the two Jedi, and Obi-Wan and Anakin quickly disposed of them...the only threat was Gollin now.

"Gollin must be with Luke and Ayslyn," Anakin commented.

" No, here he comes. He must have sensed the death of the Imperials..."

Right on que Jallar Gollin entered the room where they were. He ignited a red lightsaber.

"I've been trained in comabt," he hissed.

Anakin grinned," Not well."

The sparring session was breif, it seemed Anakin had been right about Gollin's poor training. He explained to Obi-Wan that the Hand's were never trained in the Force because of the Emperor's paranoia.

Dwyn, Luke, and Ayslyn had been unharmed so the four headed for their shuttle...

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They were no longer traveling in the Imperial TIE shuttle, they had all agreed it was too dangerous, instead they were paying for passage to the 'safe system' that Obi-Wan had told them about. The lot of them were all on board the _Millennium Falcon, _and had two extra beings now in their brigade: Han Solo and Chewbacca.

"We've evaded the Empire for now, but we can't forever," Anakin remarked.

Padme nodded," Where is this safe planet of yours, Obi-Wan? We're going to need to lay low for a while."

Obi-Wan smiled, and turned to Han," Set your course for the Dagobah system."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N This was short, but I was having writer's block, I'm sorry! Okay now, I have a major question, should I end this story here and begin a sequel, or just have the next chapter set several years later?


End file.
